5 cosas que John sólo le dijo a Dean
by NORA29
Summary: 5 mini relatos de cosas que Dean y John compartieron


1)

Esa tarde se encontraba jugando tranquilamente en el patio trasero cuando su mamá y su papá lo llamaron desde la puerta de la casa de forma muy seria. Él se levantó del pasto con miedo de lo que pudieran decirle. Lo hicieron sentar en su pequeña sillita y el niño solo veía los rostros serios de sus padres. Dean creyó que iban a retarlo por esa pelea que había tenido en el jardín; pero es que era injusto que él fuera el castigado o que sus padres le retaran por algo que él no había empezado. Ese niño tenía la costumbre de molestar a todos en la salita y Dean no hizo más que defender a una compañerita a la que ese niño le había arrebatado uno de los bloques con los que estaba jugando.

Sentado frente a sus padres, esperaba el castigo que le iban a dar esta vez. Porque pese a su corta edad Dean ya había sido depositario de algún que otro reto y castigo ya sea por escribir las paredes (no era su culpa que las hojas de papel que le daban se le acabaran rápido y las paredes le llamaran poderosamente la atención al punto de imaginarlas como enormes espacios para descargar su imaginación) o porque le haya destruido los innumerables habanos que John tenía en su estudio para ocasiones especiales (pero que al pequeño le bastó olerlos una única vez para decidir odiar esas cosas, le llevó dos tardes descubrir donde los guardaba y no porque no fuera perspicaz sino porque en el primer intento casi lo pillan con esas cosas en las manos, a la tarde siguiente fue más sigiloso. Recuerda que pese al hecho de ser castigado, John abandonó ese hábito)

_-__Veras__hijo,__te__hemos__hecho__venir__hasta__aquí__para__decirte__algo__muy__importante__… __es__algo__que__nos__involucra__a__todos-_ Y con esas palabras cortó lo que venía pensando el pequeño Dean.

_-__Y__esperamos__que__te__alegre__esta__noticia__tanto__como__nos__alegra__a__nosotros-_ agrega Mary no pudiendo contener su felicidad, manteniéndose al margen de la charla.

La carita de Dean empezaba a mostrar cierta confusión, porque esas palabras no eran acordes con las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza. John se animó a continuar, poniendo el brazo por encima del hombro de su mujer para acercarla a él y luego de una breve mirada en la que Mary asintió a que fuera él el que continuara hablando, le dice sin más preámbulos:

_-__Dean__… __vamos__a__tener__otro__hijo-_ Ambos padres contuvieron la respiración por la posible mala reacción de su primogénito. No era que creyeran que a Dean le agarraría una pataleta en plan niño malcriado, sino que como a su edad era muy curioso tendrían que aguantar una retahíla de preguntas.

Pero Dean permanecía callado y en su rostro no se dibujaba ninguna expresión de desconcierto, asombro, enojo, malestar ni nada por el estilo; lo que veían sus progenitores en esa pequeña carita pecosa era algo así como _"__dime__algo__que__no__sepa__"_ nunca vista en un niño de tan corta edad.

John y Mary se miraron dudosos, creyendo que quizás su hijo no entendía cabalmente lo que le habían dicho. El padre se aventuro y le pregunto

_-__Hijo__¿Entiendes__lo__que__acabamos__de__decirte?__Tu__mamá__y__yo__vamos__a__darte__un__hermanito__o__hermanita,__alguien__a__quién__podrás__cuidar__y__contarle__tus__cosas,__al__que__le__enseñaras__a__caminar,__a__atarse__los__cordones,__a__andar__en__bicicleta__… __¿Entiendes?-_Dice esperanzado de que así sea.

_-__¿No__te__pone__contento__Dean?-_ Dice con miedo en la voz Mary

_-__Ya__lo__sabía-_ fueron las pocas palabras del pequeño, adornaba su frase con una enorme sonrisa que casi no entraba en su rostro.

_- ¿Qué…?_

_- ¿Cómo…?_

Alcanzaron a balbucear a la vez los padres.

_-__Hasta__esta__mañana__no__nos__han__entregado__los__resultados__y__no__hemos__hablado__de__esto__estando__tú__presente__en__la__casa-_ dice el ahora confundido John.

_- Es que mamá está más iluminada que antes, cuando me prepara los sándwiches para la merienda cantaba y su voz era más dulce; sonreía más a menudo, además comía cosas que antes no y Matt me dijo que cuando su mamá estaba embarazada de él se había vuelto un barril sin fondo._

Mary y John se rieron por la explicación de su hijo frente a su estado y se alegraron de tener un niño tan inteligente, estaban tan felices porque Dean tomara la noticia tan bien ya que sus miedos eran que rechazara la llegada del nuevo bebé y se pusiera huraño.

_-__Sólo__una__cosa-_ corta Dean creando en sus padres gran expectación.

_-__Dime__cariño,__¿que__es__lo__que__quieres__decirnos__…__?-_ Esta vez es Mary la que le responde.

_-__Prométeme__mami__que__no__te__irás__a__poner__como__un__barril-_ pide el pequeño.

Allí ya no fueron risas, fueron carcajadas las que los adultos no pudieron evitar que sus cuerpos emitan a modo de respuesta, a las que Dean acompañó sintiéndose contagiado y acabó riéndose sin saber bien porqué.

Esa tarde padre, madre e hijo la pasaron hablando e ideando cosas para el futuro integrante de la familia Winchester, como se llamaría en caso de que fuera niño o niña, cuando comenzarían a comprarle juguetes o ropita, que cosas quería Dean cederle, que habitación sería para él y mil cosas más.

2)

_Vamos a desearle buenas noches a tu hermano._

_- Buenas noches Sam._

_- Buenas noches, mi amor._

_¡Hey! Dean._

_- ¡Papi!_

_- ¡Hey colega!_

_¿Qué crees? ¿Ya está preparado Sam para jugar el fútbol?_

_- No, papi._

_- ¿No?_

Esperar cada noche la llegada de John para que juntos le dieran las buenas noches a Sam era casi una odisea. Dean era extremadamente pegote con Sam y lograr que deje dormir solo al pequeño era impensable.

Llegando el final del día Mary recordaba la rutina de decirle al pequeño que debía dejar descansar a su hermanito en su cuna y a él le tocaba dormir en su cama, de sólo pensar que eso se le venía encima a Mary le asaltaba las mil y una peripecias que tenía que volver a hacer para lograr ese objetivo.

La llegada de John era un aliciente ante la idea de tener que correr por toda la casa tratando de atrapar a Dean, si había un ser humano sobre la tierra al que Dean obedecía sin rechistar, ese era John y sólo porque el pequeño Sammy aún no hablaba… que si no.

Ni aún así, con John sosteniendo al rubio era posible que acceda de inmediato a quedarse dormido. Sacando conversaciones de la nada, Dean lograba que sus padres se quedaran un largo momento en su habitación planeando cosas, hablando de lo que a Sam le gustaría más, en que deporte se destacaría. Dean aseguraba a sus padres que él lo llevaría a sus entrenamientos y que lo cuidaría en todo momento.

John siempre le preguntaba si Sam ya podía ponerse a practicar deportes, y Dean en su papel de hermano protector le aseguraba, entre risas, que aún le faltaba mucho para poder llevarlo a cabo. Pero que cuando el momento llegue, le diría. Sería él, el que le enseñaría las reglas, los movimientos ágiles con los cuales esquivar al oponente, como jugar en cada área del campo, y todos los secretos que él conocía y conocería del fútbol se los transmitiría a Sam para que sea el mejor jugador del planeta.

Pese a que Sam era muy pequeño, John veía muchísimas diferencias entre sus hijos. Especialmente su primogénito, que lo seguía a todos lados lo perseguía a preguntas, contaba todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, desde lo que sucedía en el jardín hasta lo que había llamado su atención durante el camino de casa a la escuela. Pero cuando Mary regresaba a casa con Sam de algún paseo, Dean no se separaba de él. No pasaba así cuando era él el que se quedaba con Sam. Cuando Sam y John quedaban juntos, el único reclamo de atención del niño era el que lo alimentara y lo mantuviera limpio, luego con algún juguete ya lo mantenía entretenido.

Cuando Dean aparecía en el campo de visión de Sam a este se le iluminaban los ojitos y seguía los movimientos de este y si en algún momento lo perdía de vista los alaridos que pegaba demostraban unos perfectos pulmones.

Orgullo era lo que le provocaba ver como cada hermano se acoplaba y se entendían entre sí, tenían un código propio y por más que se estuviera cayendo del sueño luchaba por seguir oyendo lo que Dean le estaba contando, ver que Sam levantaba sus pequeños puñitos para tocar a Dean para agradecerle a su manera el que lo cuidara tanto.

Verlos interactuar era el final perfecto de cada día.

Ambos padres estaban muy orgullosos de sus hijos, porque se notaba cuanto amor Dean profesaba por su hermano, imaginaban un futuro en el que nada ni nadie lograra quebrar ese lazo que de a poco se iba afianzando. Mientras se apoyaran mutuamente y no dejaran que la maldad externa ingresara en su relación familiar, cualquier malentendido o diferentes líneas de pensamiento podrían ser felizmente solucionados y si algún altercado sucediera, este no los separaría para siempre.

Pero ahora, cuando esos días felices ya eran sombras de recuerdos, John ni por asomo recordaba esas sencillas preguntas. Las únicas palabras que dirigía hacía su primogénito eran órdenes dadas sin ninguna carga emotiva en ellas.

_Cierra la puerta cuando me vaya…_

_Cuida a tu hermano…_

_Pon sal en las ventanas y puerta…_

_No abras a nadie…_

Y mil cosas más, pero ya no más palabras que puedan arrancarle a Dean alguna sonrisa.

Tarde se dio cuenta de esto

Muchas veces se lamentaba de haber perdido a su mujer, pero nunca se puso a pensar que también había perdido a sus hijos.

3)

_Antes de que papá muriera, él... él me dijo algo. Algo sobre ti._

_¿Qué? Dean, ¿Qué te dijo?_

_Dijo que... quería que te vigilara, que cuidara de ti._

_Te pedía eso un millón de veces._

_Bueno, esta vez era diferente. Me dijo que tenía que... salvarte._

_¿Salvarme de qué?_

_Sólo me dijo que tenía que salvarte y que nada más importaba._

_- Y que si no podía... yo..._

_- ¿Tu qué, Dean?_

_Tendría que matarte. Dijo que puede que tenga que matarte, Sammy._

_¿Matarme? ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?_

_No lo sé._

_Quiero decir, él debe haber tenido alguna razón para decirlo, ¿verdad?. ¿Conocía los planes que el demonio tenía para mí? ¿Se supone qué me voy a convertir al lado oscuro o algo así? ¿Qué más te dijo, Dean?_

_Nada. Eso es todo, lo juro._

_¿Cómo es que no me lo has contado?_

_Porque estaba muerto y me pidió que no lo hiciera._

_¡A quién le importa! Hazte responsable de ti mismo, ¡Dean! ¡No tenías ningún derecho a ocultármelo!_

_¿Crees qué quería esto? ¡Ojalá no hubiera abierto su boca! ¡Entonces no tendría que ir por ahí con esto resonando en mi cabeza todo el día!_

_Tenemos que averiguar cada uno qué es lo que ocurre, qué demonios significa todo esto._

_Lo hacemos._

_He estado pensando sobre esto. Creo que deberíamos ir despacio, ya sabes. Al menos durante un tiempo, sería más seguro._

_- De este modo, podría asegurarme..._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué no me convierto al mal?_

_- ¿Qué no me convierto en alguna clase de asesino?_

_- Nunca dije eso._

_Joder, si no tienes cuidado, tendrás que matarme algún día, Dean._

_¡Nunca dije eso! Maldita sea, Sam, todo esto está fuera de control. ¿De acuerdo?, eres inmune a algún virus demoníaco. Y ni siquiera sé a qué otra cosa más. Y estás cabreado conmigo, y lo entiendo. Está bien. Lo merezco. Pero iremos despacio hasta que averigüemos nuestro siguiente movimiento, ¿vale?_

_Olvídalo._

_Sam, por favor, tío. Hey, por favor. Sólo dame un poco de tiempo. Dame un poco de tiempo para pensar, ¿vale? Te lo ruego. Por favor, por favor._

Desde que su madre murió, nada volvió a ser igual.

Pese a tener tan corta edad, Dean se daba cuenta que Sammy no conocería la voz de su mamá, no tendría la oportunidad de que con aquella hermosa voz le canten canciones para hacerlo dormir, ni que le preparen una rica sopa cuando se encontrara enfermo. Tampoco podrá acariciar los rizos rubios cuando se acercara a dejarle la meriendo, ni tantas cosas más.

Veía a su padre destrozado y como se iba endureciendo su carácter a lo largo de su búsqueda, y él sólo podía ofrecerle su compañía incondicional, porque pese a que se le escapaban los recuerdos, creía absolutamente en él cuando decía que su madre murió pegada al techo.

Había días en los que realmente se agotaba de esa vida a la que lo arrastraba, llevándolo de un lado a otro sin posibilidad de opinar. Sólo una vez que se comportó como el niño que realmente era, bastó para aprender la lección. El querer alejarse un paso de las órdenes dadas por su padre casi se cobró la vida de su hermano. Cuando la strigha casi se llevó a Sam con él, obedecer cada orden se volvió primordial, y si bien siempre obedecía a su padre, estos sucesos fueron los que se grabaron a fuego en su memoria.

Luego de esto, jamás volvió a rechistar de lo que fuera que saliera de la boca de John Winchester… hasta ese día.

¿Como de un día para el otro las órdenes se dan vuelta como panqueque? Pese a su corta edad se apañó para cuidar a Sam, que no le sucediera nada; desde las posibles malas amistades en cualquiera de todos los colegios por los que pasaban hasta el excesivo cuidado que ponía sobre él cuando cazaban.

Y ahora, su padre le decía que _"__lo__salve__o__lo__mate__"_

_¿Que se supone que significa eso?_

_¿Salvarlo__de__qué?__ …__O__matarlo!_ Eso no entraba en ninguna lógica. Iba contra todo lo que se le había inculcado a través de los años.

Nunca cuestionó las órdenes recibidas, esos bichejos asesinaban seres humanos por mera diversión; alguien debía pararlos. Pero su hermano no era nada de ese estilo, su hermano era el ser humano más bueno y cordial que él pudiera llegar a conocer (eso que él conoció muchísima gente). Pese a la maldita vida que le toco vivir, no pudo modificar su generoso corazón, ni volverlo un desquiciado como a veces el mismo se sentía.

Su padre le había dejado una última orden, sin ningún tipo de explicación ni pista a la que agarrarse para saber los motivos por los cuales John había llegado a esa conclusión.

Por primera vez en su vida, luego de tantas cosas vistas, tantas cosas sufridas, tantos infortunios, no cumpliría con la última petición de John Winchester cazador. Por una vez pensó en lo que querría ese John Winchester padre de familia y se mantendría unido a su hermano Sam, sean cuales fueran las consecuencias de esa decisión.

4)

_¿Qué pasa?_

_Sabes, cuando tú eras un niño..._

_Llegue de una cacería._

_Y después de lo que ví... estaba destrozado._

_Y tú te acercaste a mí... pusiste tus manos en mis hombros y me miraste a los ojos... y dijiste: "Todo está bien papá..."_

_- Dean, perdóname._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_Tú no deberías haber tenido que decirme eso, yo tendría que habértelo dicho a tí._

_Coloqué... una carga muy grande sobre tus hombros y te hice crecer muy deprisa._

_Tuviste que cuidar de Sammy._

_Tuviste que cuidar de mí._

_Lo hiciste._

_Y nunca te quejaste._

_Sólo quería que supieras, que estoy muy orgulloso de tí._

_- ¿Estás seguro que eres tú el que habla?_

_- Sí, soy realmente yo._

_¿Por qué estás diciendo esas cosas?_

_Quiero que cuides de Sammy, ¿vale?_

_Sí, papá, sabes que lo haré._

_Me estás asustando._

_No tengas miedo, Dean._

_De acuerdo._

Desde que Mary murió, nada volvió a ser igual para él. No podía dejar de ver a su amada esposa reflejada en los ojos de Dean, ni ver las cálidas sonrisas que alguna vez Mary le obsequió en Sam. Sus hijos era un constante recordatorio de que ella nunca más regresaría, muy en el fondo lo sabía aunque se lo negara cada día. Su vida entera era Mary y ella al irse se lo llevó consigo, de nada sirvieron las palabras de consuelo que recibiera sus antiguos vecinos y conocidos.

Decidió irse de allí, quizás así podría alejar los fantasmas que cada parte del pueblo le recordaban momentos compartidos.

Su primogénito parecía acoplarse a su estado anímico, pero más allá de llevarlos consigo nunca se paró a pensar que también estaba sufriendo. John que se iba a imaginar que pese a tener tan corta edad, Dean se daba cuenta que Sammy no conocería la voz de su mamá, no tendría la oportunidad de oír como esa melodiosa voz le cantaran canciones para hacerlo dormir, ni que le preparen una rica sopa cuando se encontrara enfermo. Tampoco podrá jamás acariciar los rizos rubios ya que Mary no estará con ellos para prepararles la meriendo, ni tantas cosas más.

Si alguna vez se detuvo a pensar en como la tragedia había alterado también la vida de sus hijos, los mismos se basaban en fugaces pensamientos sobre que a Sammy no lo perseguirían los recuerdos de ella y que de alguna forma eso era bueno para él. No sufriría por lo que no conoció. No, él sería feliz, a diferencia de él mismo y Dean.

El tiempo le hizo descubrir la vida sobrenatural y en que algo de ese mundo se llevo a su Mary. Obsesión por encontrarlo y vengarse lo llevó a ser el General con el que Dean debió aprender a vivir. No supo cuantos años pasaron sin que el pequeño viera a John el padre sonriente que lo llevaba a la plaza ni con el que junto a su madre daban largos paseos luego de cenar, cuando no trabajaba hasta tarde.

Roto era como se sentía, y a cada cosa que descubría más endurecía su carácter. No sabía que edad tendría, pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que una cacería apresurada no le había dado tiempo a dejar a los niños con algún conocido, y las heridas habían sido más de las habituales. Sin importar nada Dean se acercaba él para ofrecerle su compañía incondicional, porque pese a que se le escapaban los recuerdos, sentía que el niño creía absolutamente en él cuando decía que su madre murió pegada al techo.

Con el paso del tiempo, las charlas entre ellos se basaban en directivas e informes de lo acontecido. Si Dean necesitó en algún momento consejo alguno, jamás acudió a él. John no servía para brindar apoyo alguno en lo que se refiera a contacto humano. De eso tuvo que encargarse Dean

Los años pasaban y jamás se paro a pensar en el trato frío con el que se dirigía a sus hijos, que de a poco los iba introduciendo en la cacería. No entendía la testarudez de Sam ni en porque no podía ser como Dean. ¿"Si él quería lo mejor para ambos"?

Podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que entre él y sus hijos se producían conversaciones que no fueran la de hablar sobre como cazar algún moustruo que estuviera haciendo de las suyas. Pero si que todas las veces eran por inicio de Sam. Él era completamente diferente a Dean, hablaba y exponía sus ideas tan claramente como el mudo entendimiento que existía entre él y Dean.

El trato con el demonio que mató a su esposa hizo revivir todos los momentos perdidos que su obsesión le provocó perder junto a sus hijos. Cuando el maldito estuvo dentro suyo y le hizo pronunciar palabras que siempre evito decir a Dean, no porque no las sintiera sino que veía en ellas flaquezas que ningún cazador debería tener. No eran convenientes para la vida de cazador.

Nada era más importante que la vida de sus hijos y eso lo aprendió muy tarde, por eso hizo lo que hizo, Dean debía vivir, era un ser humano extraordinario que no merecía pagar por lo que él hizo. Era justo dar su vida por la de él.

Es por eso que se permitió volver a ser ese John de 22 años atrás, ver como Dean se recuperaba ciento por ciento de ese accidente, y pedirle, de alguna manera, disculpas por haberlos arrastrado durante tantos años a una vida como la que les hizo vivir. No lo culpaba que luego de abrirse así le mirara con desconfianza, pero luego de tantos años de adoctrinarlo así se hubiera decepcionado si no mostraba desconfianza alguna.

Era tarde ya para remediar todo lo que les había hecho pasar, pero no quería irse sin que Dean escuchara de su boca (sin demonio de por medio) su sincero pedido de perdón.

5)

Dean se asustó muchísimo cuando la ambulancia llegó a su casa. El día había sido como cualquier otro y nada de lo que había pasado le hubieran alertado a su corta edad que a su mamá le llevarían ese día al hospital.

Era confuso, pero todavía recuerda ese suceso en el que tuvo que estar allí unos días. Pero su mamá no estaba malita, no. Ese día se levantó como cualquier otro e hizo lo que había hecho cualquier otro día.

Él se encontraba en el salón de su casa dibujando, cuando de repente por la puerta de atrás entra una vecina junto a otros señores que él no conocía y se llevaron luego a su mamá. Ella al pasar junto a él apenas tuvo tiempo de decirle que se quedará tranquilo, que Alice lo cuidaría y que papá estaría pronto con él.

Estuvo silencioso todo el trayecto hasta la casa de la vecina de enfrente. Ella le había ayudado a guardar en una mochilita algunas ropas de él, su pijamita, peine y cepillo dental que su mamá le había enseñado que debía usar todos los días.

Una vez allí, y luego de acomodar lo que llevaba se quedo quietito en la cocina mientras Alice preparaba una merienda para él.

Como Dean permanecía silencioso, cosa rara en él; ella se acercó para preguntarle si le ocurría algo, a lo que el pequeño pregunto con el miedo reflejado en sus ojitos si algo malo le había ocurrido a su mami.

Ella le explico que su hermanito había decidido salir y conocerlo. Que sólo por eso se la habían tenido que llevar de urgencia al hospital, pero que allí iba a estar bien cuidada y le ayudarían a salir. Que lo bañarían, lo pesarían y le pondrían ropita linda para que él luego vaya a conocerlo.

Un rato más tarde John se hacía presente en la casa de Alice, que gracias a un llamado de ella se enteró de la situación. El parto había sido rapidísimo y tanto la madre como el pequeño gozaban de excelente salud.

Dean al verlo volvió a ser el chico alegre que todos conocían y saltando a los brazos de su padre dijo:

_-__¡Vamos__a__ir__a__ver__si__Sammy__ya__salió!,__¿No__papi?-_ palabras que causaron gracia en los adultos.

_-__Si__hijo,__tu__hermanito__ya__salió__y__esta__ansioso__por__conocerte.__¿Tu__quieres__conocerlo?-_respondió un feliz y rebosante padre.

_-__¡!-_ grito eufórico Dean dejando sordo a medio barrio.

Nadie podía culpar a John por pedir una aspirina apenas llegar a la clínica, es que un crío como Dean emocionado como se encontraba en esos momentos, y que en el camino no dejaba de hablar enumerando todo lo que haría con Sammy provocaba hasta al más fuerte, algún dolor de cabeza. Pero de los buenos.

En el ascensor le dijo al pequeño que donde ingresarían debía hablar despacito porque además de Sam habría muchos otros pequeños recién nacidos como su hermanito. A lo que Dean asintió dando saltitos en el lugar impaciente de llegar ya adonde estaban su mamá y hermanito.

Salieron del ascensor y caminaron por un largo pasillo. John a duras penas pudo mantenerlo sujeto de la mano y que caminara a su lado, pero cuando se freno frente a la puerta de la habitación donde estaban los demás integrantes de la familia dejó que fuera a junto a ellos.

_-__¡Quiero__verlo,__quiero__verlo,__quiero__verlo!_- Era lo que repetía Dean señalando la cunita de Sam que permanecía oculto entre las sabanitas.

John se acercó y tomó al bebé sacándolo de la cuna, luego se agachó para quedar a la altura de Dean, y espero la reacción de este.

Mudo y quieto como estatua era como había quedado Dean al tiempo que el padre procedia. Cuando lo tuvo a su altura, despacito llevo su mano hacía la pequeña carita acariciando las pelusitas que tenía como cabello, y luego bajo su rostro para depositar un cariñoso beso en una de sus mejillas. El bebé no dejaba de mirarlo mientras el hermano mayor le daba su bienvenida a la familia. Cuando Dean se separó de él, Sam sonrió y el adulto lo miró complacido.

Mary que los observaba maravillada les dijo;

_- Creo que Sam sabe que eres su hermano mayor, él te querrá muchísimo y te hará caso; y serás el mejor hermano que Sam puede llegar a tener. ¿No me darás a mi un abrazo también?_

Corriendo se subió ágilmente a la cama y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, dejando atrás el susto que había tenido en la mañana.

_-__¿Puedo__tenerlo__a__upa__papi?_- Preguntó tímidamente.

_- Si, pero ten cuidado que es pequeñito. Mantén los brazos firmes pero no lo aprietes tanto. Algún día Sam también tendrá un hermanito o hermanita y lo cuidará como lo estás cuidando a él, así que debes enseñarle cosas buenas, a a ser obediente y a la vez independiente y ser capaz de tener sus propias decisiones. A perseguir sus objetivos y lograrlos pese a lo que la vida interponga en su camino. Asi en un futuro él podrá inculcar a su hermano pequeño lo que tu le enseñes._

_Ambos son ahora la razón de nuestras vidas, tu mamá y yo somos muy felices de tenerlos con nosotros y nunca dejaremos de estar pendientes de ustedes, de cuidarlos y evitar en lo posible causarles daño alguno. _

Un nuevo integrante en la familia Winchester los embargaba de mucha felicidad. Por la mente de los recientes padres jamás se cruzó el poco tiempo que podrían disfrutar viendo crecer al recién llegado, uno por haber olvidado la advertencia previa al momento del pacto y el otro por el mero desasosiego de perder su mayor amor y descuidar en el camino de la venganza lo único en lo que realmente debería haber volcado su atención.


End file.
